Poison Love
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Domando a la fiera.


**Advertencia:**

*****Boltoncest (Los Bolton son una advertencia andante)

*****Uso de drogas (y no solo en los personajes, también en mí.)

*****Está situado en un AU moderno.

* * *

El Domsay hace bien al corazón~

* * *

**Poison Love**

—Podrás follarme si me dejas arrancarte los ojos. —Ramsay Bolton dijo entre risillas.

—Te dejare tomarme por completo, hermanito. —Domeric Bolton sonrió.

Su padre no estaba en la casa, era el perfecto momento para que Domeric tuviera una parte de su pequeño y mimado hermano. Ramsay se sentó en el sofá, Domeric lo siguió al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Domeric lo abrazó por detrás, le besó la nuca y le recorrió el cuello con su húmeda lengua. Ramsay era su obsesión, el amor de Ramsay era su debilidad; Domeric haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, cazar, violar, matar, todo lo que se le pidiera, hasta ceder sus ojos, el mismo se los arrancaría con tal de tocarlo.

—Toma esto, hermanito. —Domeric le extendió unas cuantas pastillas a Ramsay. —Te harán disfrutarlo mucho más.

Ramsay suspiró y se tragó una por una; Ramsay era una fiera salvaje y solo con ayuda de las mágicas pastillas Domeric lograba controlarlo. Domeric siguió la silueta del sofá, agachándose enfrente de Ramsay. Desabrochó desesperado los botones, no podía esperar más, necesitaba sentir el dulce amor que su hermano le tenía.

Las manos de Domeric acariciaron la endurecida polla de Ramsay. La saliva corrió por la punta, las yemas de los dedos se encargaron de esparcirla alrededor del tronco. Su boca por ultimo mojó el sexo contrario, era un regusto adictivo, se emocionaba de tan solo sentirlo.

Ramsay gimió con cada bajada y subida, la lengua de Domeric fue parte de la flexible y salada piel de su hermano. Domeric sorbió sobre la punta, presionando con los labios; su lengua se arremetía entre el prepucio.

—H-hermano. —Ramsay susurró.

Los clarísimos ojos de Domeric Bolton chispearon al escuchar la suave voz de Ramsay. Nunca lo llamaba así, Ramsay siempre era tan arisco, no obstante, en esas situaciones llegaba a ser tan sumiso; tenerlo débil entre sus manos era una maravilla, tener a Ramsay tan cerca era su perdición.

Domeric dejó la aún más rígida polla contraria y subió hasta el rostro de su hermano. La blanca piel de Ramsay se tornaba rojiza, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos deambulaban desorbitados.

—Tócame, hermanito. —Tomó una de las manos de Ramsay y la llevó por debajo de su pantalón, haciéndole tocarle la piel, haciéndole sentir lo feliz que era de poseerlo. — ¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad?

Ramsay asintió y le apretó la polla. Domeric jadeó, su hermano era bueno, su hermano lo tocaba como él quería. Los dedos de Ramsay descendían con ímpetu y subían con una reiterativa potencia. Ramsay estrujó sus testículos, Domeric chilló y rio expectante.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, hermanito.

Cuando su semilla fue esparcida por los dedos de Ramsay, Domeric los capturó entre sus dientes y los lamió. Los dedos de Domeric se posaron en el mentón de Ramsay, sus labios sobre los de este; con un mínimo toque podía percibir el paradisiaco y venenoso gusto de los labios de Ramsay. Lo besó con pasión, su lengua danzó en la cavidad de Ramsay, en compañía de la lengua de este.

El beso fue detenido por Ramsay que requirió un poco de aire, Domeric se lo permitió por un breve momento y volvió a unificar sus bocas. No deseaba desperdiciar un segundo sin estar conectado a su pequeño hermano, necesitaba ese toxico sabor para vivir.

—Súbete, hermanito, es más seguro aquí. —Mordió el labio inferior de Ramsay y al sentarse en el sofá se palmeó el regazo, lugar donde Ramsay se sentó con las piernas separadas. —Ahora compórtate como un buen muchacho ¿sí?

Ramsay gritó cuando Domeric lo penetró. Domeric se aferró a la cadera de su hermano, descendiéndola con suavidad, encastrando mucho más profundo su polla en la estrecha entrada. Mordió el hombro izquierdo de Ramsay, saboreando cada vez que sus dientes rasguñaban la delicada piel.

— ¿Se siente bien, hermanito?

Ramsay sacudía su pelvis simultáneamente, embistiéndose por sí mismo. Los dedos de Domeric se adentraron en la abierta y jadeante boca de Ramsay, anduvieron por los dientes y picaron sobre la lengua, Ramsay los mordió en cierto momento.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Ramsay afirmó moviendo la cabeza. Domeric rebuscó en los pantalones de su hermano hasta localizar el afilado y platinado cuchillo de este; se lo tendió a Ramsay con una larga y brillante sonrisa, Ramsay lo agarró sin entender, no lo culpaba las drogas hacían estragos con él.

—Úsalo, hermanito. Come cuanto quieras. —Acarició la mejilla de su pequeño hermano, pasando el pelo de este por detrás de su oreja.

Domeric subió sus manos por la espalda de Ramsay, clavando las uñas en los hombros de este y tirándolo hacia abajo en cada requerida embestida. Ramsay pasó los dedos entre la hoja y finalmente la clavó en el pecho de Domeric, cortando anteriormente las ropas.

Domeric gritó por el placer que su satisfactorio hermano le regalaba. Ramsay cortó la piel, llevándose con ella parte de la carne y deteniéndose apenas sentía los duros huesos; chupó la sangre y arrancó con los dientes la comida.

—Mírame a los ojos, hermanito, estas será la última vez que puedas hacerlo.

Eso fue lo que Ramsay hiso, masticó sin apartar por un mínimo momento sus claros ojos de los aún más claros ojos de su hermano. Ramsay despojó a Domeric de otro pedazo de carne, no era de importancia para Domeric, haría cualquier cosa por que su hermano le diera al menos una escasa atención.

—Te amo, Ramsay.

Domeric lamió la sangre que se resbalaba por las comisuras de la boca de Ramsay y encontrándose ambos labios, nuevamente lo besó. El sabor a sangre, a su propio ser combinado con el de su hermano, era la droga que Domeric jamás se cansaría de consumir. Ramsay le compartió la comida, Domeric no solo se masticó a sí mismo, si no que también entre sus dientes presionó la lengua de su pequeño hermano.

— ¿Sabe bien, hermanito?

—S-si… hermano. —Ramsay ronroneó.

Ramsay usó una y otra vez sus habilidades con el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Domeric, quien lo observó detenidamente, necesitaba guardar cada cosa en su memoria.

Únicamente Domeric podía entender la extraordinaria manera en que Ramsay demostraba amor, una manera que solo Domeric podía descubrir. Domeric necesitaba la toxica dosis de su hermano, Domeric no moriría hasta consumir la última gota de ese venenoso amor.

Domeric deseaba que el veneno que lo asesinara fuera el sabor de Ramsay.


End file.
